Saiyan Inquisition
by Chuckamaru
Summary: Here's a good question: Will Goten be allowed to date Bra? Vegeta's the one with all the say in this matter so here's an even better question: Will Goten survive?


One warm summer day, fifteen year-old Bra sat in her room at Capsule Corporation, waiting for her unofficial boy friend, Goten,

Disclaimer: I don't anyone on the show, yada yada yada.

One warm summer day, fifteen year-old Bra sat in her room at Capsule Corporation, waiting for her unofficial boy friend, Goten, to arrive. As she gazed out of

her bedroom window, she noticed a small spec coming towards her home. She rushed to her vanity and began fixing her hair. 

"Bra," her mother, Bulma, said as she knocked on the door. "Goten's here." 

Bra bolted from her bedroom to the family room. "Thanks, Mom!" she called as she ran by. "Hi Goten!" she said when she saw him. 

"Hi Bra!" He walked over and hugged her. "It was really cool of your dad to let me come over today." Goten said as he sat on the couch. Bra sat on his lap and he

began playing with her hair. 

"Yeah," Bra agreed. "Maybe he's starting to think you're ok." Suddenly she sensed her father's energy. In an instant, she was sitting on the other couch. "Hi

Daddy." she said as Vegeta walked in. 

"Hello Vegeta." Goten said nervously, knowing that Vegeta had already sensed Bra's energy so close to his. 

"Hello Bra." the Saiyan Prince replied. "Hello Kakarot's younger son." He glanced from his daughter to her suitor, seven years her elder. "Goten," he said after a

long silence. "Can I see you in my office for a moment?" 

"Uh, sure." Goten replied, still shocked that Vegeta had called him by his name. He stood up, exchanged nervous glances with Bra, and began walking toward

Vegeta. 

"Follow me." Vegeta instructed. Bra, not knowing what her father could possibly mean by "office" decided to come along and see if Goten would be safe. The

three of them made their way down the hall. They stopped at one of the spare rooms. Vegeta grinned maliciously as he opened the door. The room was dark and

was furnished with only a lamp and two chairs at either end of a wooden table. "I just had it done." he said. "Nice, isn't it?" 

"Y-yeah." Goten replied looking into the windowless room. "Nice." 

"Um Daddy?" Bra inquired. "What exactly are you planning on doing here?" 

"Nothing really." Vegeta replied, the evil smile still on his face. ""I'm just going to ask the boy a few questions, that's all. You can wait out here, Angel. We won't be

long." He stood near the doorway and indicated that Goten enter. Vegeta closed the door behind them, leaving Bra alone in the empty hallway. 

Vegeta clicked on the light and sat down. He adjusted lamp so that it shined on the empty chair. "Sit." he ordered. Goten did as he was told. "Now. Vegeta said.

"We haven't got much time. If we're in here too long, Bra will start to worry. Let's get you sworn in." 

"Sworn in?" 

"Well of course. You don't expect me to just assume that you're telling the truth, do you?" 

"I, I guess not." 

"All right then. Put up your right hand." When Goten did so, he continued. "Now repeat after me. 'I, Goten, youngest so of Kakarot..." 

"I, Goten, youngest son of Kakarot..." 

"hereby solemnly swear..." 

"hereby s-solemnly swear..." 

"to answer all questions completely and honestly." 

"to answer all questions completely and honestly." 

"And if I utter one false statement..." 

Goten became more apprehensive than he had ever been in his life. "And if I utter one false statement..." 

"may I die a slow and painful death at the hands of The Prince of All Saiyans." Vegeta's signature smirk played across his face as he watched the frightened

young man try to find his voice. 

"may I d-d-die a slow and pai-ai-ainful death a-at the hands of The Prince of All S-s-saiyans." 

In the hall, Bra paced back and forth waiting for her father and Goten to emerge from the newly installed interrogation room.. Just then, her older brother ,Trunks,

came out of his room. 

"Hey Squirt." he said. "Where's Goten?" 

"In there, Loser." She pointed to the once spare room. "Dad turned it into a cross-examining room and he's in there right now giving poor Goten the third degree." 

"Yikes." Trunks said. "Do you have a box ready?" 

"For what?" 

"To send Goten's mom his remains in. If there are any." 

"Oh shut up, Tree Trunk. Goten's fine. I can sense his energy." 

"Aw, I was just messin' ya Small Fry. Dad wouldn't kill Goten. He has too much fun messing with his head." 

"Inside the room, Vegeta took some paper and a pen out of a drawer. "All right now. On to the questions. We're going to have to zoom through them since you

wasted so much time swearing in. You won't have much time to think over your answers. Sorry. First question: What do you like about my daughter?" 

"Well, um, she's funny, and smart, and, um, nice." 'Pretty, too.' he thought, but he didn't say that. He didn't want Vegeta to think that was all he liked about Bra. 

Vegeta took down some quick notes. "Next question: What is your greatest achievement?" 

"Uh..." 

"Not important. What are your goals in life?" 

"Um..." 

"Don't care. What would you say is your best quality?" 

"Er..." 

"Never mind. What are your views on teen pregnancies and sexually transmitted disease?" 

"Uh, they're not good and, uh, the best way to a-avoid them is um, abstinence." 

"How many girls have you dated before my daughter?" 

"Uh... five." Goten answered. Vegeta glared at him. "Four! I, I meant four." 

"Are you lying to me, Goten? Because you know what will happen if you are." 

"No, I'm not lying." the half-Saiyan insisted. "I just counted wrong the first time." 

"Only four then?" 

"Yeah. Only four." 

"What kind of a loser are you? Twenty-two years old and only four girls?" 

"Uh, well, yeah. I mean, how many girls have you dated?" 

"Well, um, things were different on my planet and it's irrelevant anyway and- Hey! I'll ask the questions here!" 

Outside the room, Trunks had joined Bra in her pacing. "How do you think Goten is faring?" he asked. 

"If I know Daddy, and I do, poor Goten is probably scared out of his mind." 

And how right she was. Despite the fact that Goten's power was much greater than Vegeta's, the Saiyan Prince could be very frightening when he wanted to.

Especially to someone who was courting his daughter. 

"Next question." Vegeta said, carrying on with the interview. His expression clearly stated that he was enjoying this very much. "What are you the most afraid of?" 

"You." Goten blurted out without thinking. Then, realizing what he had just said, he hastily tried to cover it up. "N-nicorns. Yeah. Unicorns." 

"Unicorns?" Vegeta studied him suspiciously. 

"Well, um, yeah." Goten replied nervously. "You know. They've got that, that horn thing going on and, and the thing, and, and, yeah." 

"I... see." Vegeta took some more notes. "Ahem. Moving right along. What plans do you have for my daughter if you have permission to date her?" 

"Uh, you know. Just, dinner, movies, dances, just chilling together." 

"And in a few years? Will you still be around?" 

"I, uh, yeah. I mean, when she's old enough I might consider, um, marrying her." 

"And you do, of course, realize that that would require a separate interview." 

"Of, of course." 

"OK. Last question: who do you look up to most?" 

"My, my father." 

"Kakarot?" 

"Yes." 

Vegeta considered this. He had only asked this question to see how truthfully the boy would respond. If Goten had said that he looked up to Vegeta, the Saiyan

Prince would have blasted him right then and there. Finally deciding that the boy had answered honestly, he took down some final notes and said "All right. I

would suggest that you leave now and allow sometime for me to process this information. Come back in about three days and if your not shot down from the sky

with a Galet Gun, you have permission to date my daughter." 

"Yes, sir." Goten stood up and made his way to the door. 

"Oh, and Goten?" Vegeta called. "Take care not to run into any unicorns on your way home." 

Bra and Trunks both turned at the sound of the door opening. They watched as Goten walk out of the open door, visibly shaken. He slowly waved good-bye and

started down the hall. The siblings watched as he flew off in a slightly crooked manner. Vegeta emerged next, looking very satisfied. 

"Daddy!" Bra demanded "What. Did you. Do?" 

"Nothing." her father replied. "I just interviewed him." 

Bra eyed him skeptically. "Really?" 

"Yes really."But Bra's expression did not change. "All right then." He put up his right hand. "I, Vegeta-Sama, Prince of All Saiyans, hereby solemnly swear that I

inflicted no physical harm on Son-Goten." 

"Then what's wrong with him?" trunks inquired. 

"I don't know." Vegeta replied looking like the epitome of evil. "He seemed a little uncomfortable the whole time we were talking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to

go practice my Galet Gun." 

The instant he was out of sight, Bra and Trunks were in the interrogation room looking for clues as to what had just taken place inside. 

"Hey, look at this!" Trunks called. He had found several sheets of paper on the table. Printed on them were various questions with space left for answers. But

instead of answers, drawn in those spaces were sketches of Vegeta-ish stick figures punching, blasting, kicking, and basically punking the hell out of Goten-ish

ones. 

"DADDY!!!!" Bra screamed as she bolted out of the room to find her father. Trunks stood there, laughing and shaking his head. At the bottom of the last page,

written in his father's scrawl were these words. Permission granted. Let the boy live. For now.


End file.
